Most musical instruments, while being played, are presently supported by a strap disposed about the neck of the musician. A number of musical instruments, and in particularly saxophones, are relatively heavy and during extended musical sessions, marching band use, and the like, neck strap supports put tremendous strain on the musicians. To alleviate this stain, some prior art systems have utilized shoulder strap supports alone, or shoulder straps in combination with neck straps. Although an improvement over neck straps alone, these prior art systems are limited in performance and do not provide the versatility of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel adjustable shoulder strap arrangement to support a weight in front of an individual.
Another object of the present invention is an adjustable shoulder harness for supporting a musical instrument in position to be played by either a left-handed or right-handed individual.
An additional object of the present invention is an adjustable shoulder harness for supporting a musical instrument in a comfortable position for both male and female musicians.
A further object of the present invention is an adjustable shoulder harness for a musical instrument that will selectively support the weight of the instrument in front of the individual during use and at the side of the individual during rest or between performances.
Another object of the present invention is an adjustable shoulder harness for a musical instrument that evenly distributes the instrument weight across the shoulders and back of the instrument user.